


The Business Men

by FormerlyHoudini



Category: Original Work, The Office (UK), The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormerlyHoudini/pseuds/FormerlyHoudini
Summary: Jason's bad day is soothed by his boss, and his relaxation techniques.





	The Business Men

**Author's Note:**

> The Business Men  
> Characters: James Pond (Sub), Oz Arawn (Dom).  
> Content Warning: Hypnosis, and Hypnotic Wording, Diapers, Scat, Watersports, Omo, Memory Altering, Babification, ABDL, Resistance, Crying, Confusion, Pocket Watch.  
> Words: 1141

Jason arrived at the office. It had been a long stressful morning, everything had seemed to be against him. First he poured coffee on his shirt. Then while ironing his pants, he burnt a hole into them. This set off his fire alarm, which he was unable to reach without a chair. Once he was up there he was unable to turn off the alarm, so he had to wait for the firemen to arrive, to do it for him. All things considered, it was already near the top of his, "Worst days ever", and it was a miracle that he even got to work on time. 

Jason's boss, Oz Arawn recognized this stress immediately, and called Jason into his office.  
"So I heard the firemen paid you a visit?" inquired Oz  
Quickly, Jason replied, "It was no big deal, Mr. Arawn, just a faulty fire alarm, and some ironing gone wrong."  
"Ah well it is good to know that you are safe. I’m sure the office morale would be low if something were to happen to you. The others see you as a mascot, you know?" Said Oz slyly.  
"I did not realize that, sir, but i suppose it makes sense. I am one of the most petite men here."  
Jason ran his fingers through his own dark curly hair while saying this, partially out of stress, partially absentmindedly.

"Have you ever looked into Hypnotherapy, Mr. Pond?" questioned Mr. Arawn.  
"Isn’t that all show, for fools, and the gullible?" asked Jason.  
Oz Arawn reached into his right breast pocket, with his left hand, smoothly, and removed a pocket watch on a chain.  
"No, it is not." replied Arawn, "In fact it is an art form for both the hypnotist, and the subject. Almost an elegant dance, if you will,"  
Jason nodded, slightly unsure what Mr. Arawn meant. 

"It's quite simple, actually, it's like those subliminal message tapes that you listen to as you go to sleep at night."  
He swings the watch haphazardly, and slowly, not really paying attention.  
"H-how do you know about those?" Jason asked.  
"Who do you think got them for you for your Secret Santa?" responded Arawn  
Jason's eyes have stopped looking at Oz's, and are now lightly fixed on the watch.

"Yes Mr. Pond, I got those tapes for you, to prepare you for this. It should help you to relax a bit more. All you have to do is nothing. If you want to walk out now that is also fine, but by not you will be unable to sue for anything that may happen in this room."

Jason knows he should leave. Red flags are flying in his mind. What could Mr. Arawn do to him that needed him to not sue? But the watch. Such a vibrant blue and green, encrusted in what looks to be expensive jewels. Blue and Red make purple, and that cant be too bad right? Suddenly it's too late. 

Mr. Oz continues, "I’m surprised you didn't recognize my voice on those subliminal tapes, but to be fair, it was a subliminal, in a subliminal, so i suppose I didn't make it easy," He lets out a sly smile, "Mr. Pond, are you aware of the dark stain growing in your pants?"

Jason had wet himself. He didn't know how. He hadn’t felt himself letting go. He thought it was just sweat. The puddle was quickly becoming a pond in Jason's pants, running down his legs, and into his socks. Jason couldn't move. He was trapped. He couldn't say anything. His jaw felt glued shut. His cheeks burned red.

"I'll take those rosy cheeks as a yes," said Oz Arawn in an almost singsong voice, "It's quite embarrassing isn’t it. But do you feel it, it's almost as if when your body let go, it took your stress with it. Stress is funny though. Because with stress leaving, there's always more coming. I’m sure at this point you are worried that your job is at jeopardy since you have just had an awful accident, right in front of your boss."

That thought hadn’t crossed Jason's mind. Jason was too busy following the pocket watch. Left. Right. Left. Right. His mind open. His brain suggestible. But as soon as Mr. Arawn had mentioned the possibility of him being fired, his body tensed up again, his brain at war with itself, one part telling him to keep staring at the watch, and the other telling him that he needed his job, and that he couldn't just sit here helplessly.

“You need not worry,” Oz reassured, “You will always have a job at this company going forward. Feel that stress melt out of you.” Oz Arawn smiled, as the pungent odor of fecal matter hit his nose. It never got old. “Mr. Pond, I do not mean to alarm you but you have messed yourself. If you just lay down on my desk I will change you.”

Jason Pond stood up. He walked over to the desk. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It was like his body had a mind of it's own. The worst part was that he was hard. Would this be sexual harassment if Mr. Arawn saw? He couldn’t help it. He was discussed by what he had done. It was the Hypnosis. He couldn’t resist. He could do nothing but obey. Just following orders. So deeply hypnotized. It was so gross. He couldn’t help it. 

Oz Arawn pulled off Jason's slacks, and then his cute, wet, definitely too small, tighty whities. “Looks like someone's a bit excited,” he said upon the sight of Jason's erection.

James had shaved his pubic area the night before, and the night before, and the night before. It had become a nightly routine since he had gotten the subliminal tapes. Business men are smooth. Everywhere. The tapes had him convinced.

Mr. Arawn gave the naughty muscle a couple of strokes, then went over to his closet, and pulled out some wipes and a diaper. He cleaned up Jason’s mess, and quickly diapered James. “Mr. Pond, on the count of three I want you to wake up. Wake up and forget the last 20 minutes. Wake up and pretend like the subliminal tapes haven’t been working. Wake up confused” commanded Mr. Arawn  
Jason nodded, as Oz counted down, “3… 2… 1… wake up”  
“W-what? W-where am I? What's going on? Mr. Arawn?” suddenly Jason realized the bulk between his legs. He reached to cover it. “I-i-i-i-,” Jason was cut off by Oz.  
“Just relax little one, everything is okay.”  
Jason started wetting again. Fully conscious of it, and unable to do anything about it. “I-i-i-I,” he stuttered before doubling over and crying. “Sleep, Mr. Pond.” Oz Arawn commanded. Jason slowly sat back up. He went blank, and was staring at Mr. Arawn.


End file.
